Tainted Feathers
by zZzScytheWielderxXx
Summary: Okay you guys, i've been looking around on here. Finding no non-con for this game, i've decided to create one myself! Pit, sent to Hades' palace in search of how he'd returned, gets put in a VERY bad situation. Hades has decided to punish Pit from the battle in which he was banished. Rated M Mo-fos.. If you don't like, don't flame, cuz haters gonna hate! NON-CON!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I was looking around on here, and found there were no noncon's for Kid Icarus. Fuck you if you judge me for liking the stories, but anyway, this should be interesting…**

**Dark Pit: OH HELL NO! **

**Me: Don't worry, it's not you.**

**DP: then who? I'd expect it to be me, cuz I'm dark and I **_**am**_** your favorite!**

**Me: *looks over slowly* are you saying you wanna be raped?!**

**DP: NO! NO! no, it's just that, I wouldn't expect… nevermind.. who is it?**

**Me: PIT!**

**Pit: *looks over* what?! **

**Me: YEP! **

**Pit: NOO! LADY PALE-**

**Me: *covers Pit's mouth* shut up! Anyway, onto the story! I don't own KI**

Pit POV

I ran into the throne room of Hades, the ruler of the underworld, Lady Palutana **(I think I spelled that right, maybe not) **sent me here because Hades somehow returned to the living. I looked to the throne of Hades, seeing no one." What the…" I mumbled. I suddenly felt something grab me from behind, snaking around my waist. I thrashed around, and eventually fell from the arm. I turned around on the floor to look at the person. "Hades!" I yelled. "Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out.." he joked combing his purple-green hair back with his hand. "How are you still alive?!" I yelled. "So nosey, it's a shame, this wont be fun if you try to point everything out!" He whined. "What're you talking about?" I asked standing up, flexing my immature wings.

"Well, I've been thinking little angel, I've appeared back here, and you're wondering why, correct?" he asked, I nodded. "Well then, too bad, I might tell you, after your punishment!" He said stepping forward. I stood my ground, "What for?" I asked. "For destroying me a while ago, of course." He jingled. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I yanked back. "What kind of punishment?!" I said somewhat intimidated. He frowned, and raised a fist. Out of reflex I rose my arms to block, forgetting the fact I still had my silver bow. But when I went to reach it, one arm still up, it wasn't there. "Where-" I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, and I staggered back. Hades smirked and held up my bow, "Looking for this?" he said and chucked it across the room, it breaking into a bunch of pieces as it hit the wall. I flinched.

"Now, let's get one thing straight. If I touch you, you don't back away or pull my hand off!" He said. I backed away more, I had no weapon, or any defense what-so-ever. I tripped over a stare leading to the throne, he smiled and stepped towards me quickly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the throne, and threw me onto the large thing. I bashed my head off the back of the chair, I felt something tug at the front of my tunic. My vision was blurry, but once it became clear again I could see Hades playing with the flap of my tunic. I gasped and thrashed, "HELL NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I rarely swore, ever.

But that didn't stop Hades, didn't think it would. He smirked as he got the white cloth off of my torso, it sliding down to my hips. NOW I was scared. He pinned my arms up on the back of the chair with one hand, as the other one went to my naked torso. I gasped as he ran his tongue along my rib cage, and continued to thrash. "WHAT KINDA PUNISH-" He covered my mouth with his free hand, and continued feeling me up and licking. I groaned as my face turned red from the humiliation, but all soon stopped as Hades picked me up. "Hey! What're you doin?!" I yelled.

He slapped a hand over my mouth as we entered another room, a room with a bed, and a sofa. I gasped and bit his hand. Hard. I yelped as I was dropped quickly, Hades mildly roared at the pain in his bleeding hand. I got up quickly and ran to the door, but a hand grabbed my neck and yanked me back. I was thrown onto the bed, my halo falling off in the process. I tried to get up, but Hades straddled me and bound my wrists to the bed poles with rope. I groaned and bucked, trying to throw him off me. There was no way in _hell_ this was gonna happen!

I gasped as he licked my chest slowly rising up, I arched my back, wings cramped from being smashed together under me. I felt the tongue leave me, but I felt _cold, hard_ lips smash against mine. SHIT! I twisted my head side to side, trying to get away from the disgusting flesh. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth, but I kept my mouth closed. Until he reached under my tunic and cupped my "special area". I gasped into his mouth as he yanked that tongue through.

It was long and demon-like, and I could barley breathe as he stuck it down my throat. I gasped for air as he pulls away, he tugged at the rest of my tunic, and ripped it off in one swift motion. "No no no no no…" I whimpered. I'm only 16 for goddess' sake! Well, bodily form. He laughed evilly as his tongue ran across my naval, this time tears started to form, but I still resisted letting them fall. Hades got up and for a second, I thought he had stopped, but he was just taking his clothes off. I let the tears fall, and he climbed back on top of me.

He ripped my pants off, and by instinct I curled my legs up to cover myself. He grabbed my legs, and pinned them down, "my, my, not so _little _for a little angel huh?" he laughed. He grinded against me, and I sucked in a breath as a tingling ran up my spine. He moved down a little, and licked a bud, I gasped then too. He played with the other with his hand, and licking the other one, while still grinding against me. I groaned in pain as he bit the small bud, but he moved even lower south. "what-" I froze my movements as he untied my wrists, only to pin them down again.

At this point I could've easily looked to see how big he was, but I didn't bother with it. But I started sobbing as he grabbed my thighs and yanked them to either side of his hips. Without any preporation, he pushed into me easily. I screamed out in pain, and cryed as best as I could. He pulled out halfway, then thrust into me again. He was too big for me, and I tried to get away, but he held my hands to the bed. He wasn't going slow either, at first he was, then he went fast, and hard. One thrust in particular, hit something that sent a wave of tremors up my back, causeing me to arch it. He licked the side of my neck, and bit into it, piercing the skin with the sharp teeth. I twisted my head to the side, begging him to stop. But he kept going, and his thrusts went extremely fast and hard, not letting any millimeter of that length have room. "You're so warm.." He moaned. It hurt like hell, it felt like I was being ripped in half! I struggled some more, my blue eyes looking up at him with hate and pain.

After what seemed like hours, he finally pulled out, and I just laid there, completely exhausted. And left in that room, I stared at the floor, hanging halfway off the bed. Praying that someone, anyone, will come save me from this hell.

**AAANNNDDD DONE! Is it good? Like I said I couldn't find any non con for this show. But I know that 2 of my friend s will like this. Anyway, I shall update The Cold And The Dark another time! Goodbye!**

**Pit: I fuckin hate you…**

**Me: Shut up! Did I not say goodbye just now?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! I felt like adding to this, because I'm in the pervert mood. This story's gonna include my **_**favorite **_**little shit.. Pittoo! **

**DP: WHAT! **

**Me: GET YO SEXY ASS IN DA STORY! **

**DP: NO! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED! **

**Me: DEAL WITH IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!**

**DP: NOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!**

**Me: *pushes him into the portal to the story* DON'T QUESTION ME BIOTCH!**

**I- I can't think of a song to go with this… *looks down in shame***

**DP POV cuz hell yeah…**

"Oh, where is he?!" Palutena said anxiously. She's been a wreck lately, her hair was getting slightly frizzy from her lack of attention to it. Her face was a bit sunken, and paler than usual. "Palutena, I think you should rest, Pit-stain will show up soon, I'm sure." I assured. She turned to me, "You've said that already. He's been missing for a month! What if he's been captured by someone?!" **(OMG… that creepy guy with the big, lifeless, soul-stealing eyes and terrible haircut from Naruto who has a crush on that pink haired chick, he freaks me out.. :p but that Sasuke guy is sexy!) **she shouted. I didn't cringe like most of her peasants, she backed up and clutched her head. "Hades' monsters have been destroying Skyworld, and the Centurions **(I think that's what they're called…my ex-friend stole my game and I had to think) **haven't been able to keep up with them!" She said pacing. "Go find him!" She said suddenly. "What?! ME?! Why?! How can you expect me to-"

"Think about it, Pittoo. If he dies, you die! He might be on the verge of dying! He could be locked up and starving!" She rambled. **(Alright, Sasuke is officially another one of my babies…) **"Or he could be on vacation…" I suggested. She slowly looked to me, walked over quickly and pushed me over, my butt hitting the floor harshly. "Don't you _dare_ suggest that he'd do that… he's too loyal!" She snapped. "Only because you've never taught him anything else! Like freedom!" I snapped back. She grew angrier, and she leaned down. My eyes widened as she backhanded me, _hard_. I stayed silent, my bangs covered my eyes, my cheek throbbing and turning red**(You know, like in those animes I love…)**"Don't- just…don't!" She said straightening her back. I stared at the ground, finally putting a hand to my cheek to try and soothe it. "Go after him, _now_. Or _else_" She said. I slowly stood up; my head still down, and walked out the door.

I landed in front of Hades' castle, putting my bloody silver bow away. I opened the door slowly, expecting to see a smirking Hades bragging about how "he knew I was coming" and that shit. But I didn't, but I could hear shouts and crys coming from a certain room on the other side of the hall.

**Pit POV**

"Please! Stop!" I shouted as I was stripped. Hades refused to give me any space or break since that terrible day a month ago. "Gimme a break!" I shouted again.  
"No! You'll deal with it! You're my little pet, and I'll do what I want with you!" he yelled as he ripped his own pants off. I squirmed away from him as best i could, but he grabbed my thighs and pulled them to his hips, pushing himself inside, deep. I screamed in pain, even though this has happened a bunch of times already. He picked me up and swung me over to the wall, so now my back was up against the wall. He thrust deep, and hard, my head kept banging on the wall. He hit something inside of me again that made me cry out in pleasure, even though I hated the situation.

I was constantly moaning and gasping everytime he hit that, eventually to my dismay, he noticed my reactions and angled himself so that he hit that spot everytime. I wrapped my hands around his neck for support as I came onto our abdomens. "I-gasp-hate you!" I choked out as he fucked me. He smirked and kissed me, but it wasn't gentle as usual. His tongue went everywhere inside my mouth, sliding around my teeth and stroked my sensitive wings. Thank Palutena he hadn't burned them off yet. A voice broke through the door and moans of ecstasy, "HADES!" It said. The voice sounded like Pittoo, I widened my eyes as I heard him again, "PIT! WHERE ARE YOU!?" HE shouted. Hades groaned in annoyance and pulled out of me, then threw me onto the bed. A sharp pain came from my ass as it hit the bed, hard. He walked out of the room, and I quickly ran to the door, putting my ear up to it to listen.

**DP POV**

Hades walked out of a door, he looked as if he hadn't done shit! From all the screams I'd expect him to be exhausted from doing…whatever he was doing. "Hades! Where's Pit!" I yelled. "Straight to the point, huh?" He asked laughing as he stepped towards me. I took a step back and got in my battle stance, "Palutena's flippin' out! Just return Pit and this'll be over!" I said loudly. "What makes you think I have him?" He asked cooly. "Because…" I blushed a little. "…I heard what was going on in there…" I finished. He burst out laughing, "Oh that? Just so you know _angel_, your Pit isn't a virgin anymore! And not by his choice, I tell you that!" He laughed. I grew angry, "why would you- how-I'll kill you!" I shouted. His eyes trailed over me pervertivly, I shifted uncomfortably. "S-stop looking at me like that!" I yelled. "There's no need to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine…" He said kinda annoyed. I backed up as he stepped towards me, "are you seriously gonna take me too?!" I asked angrier than ever. "No, I'm not that cliché…" He trailed off, thinking for a moment.

I just knew what he was doing in there… I could hear Pit.. I also heard the "I hate you" so… I know he didn't enjoy it. I clenched my hands into fists, and lowered my head, biting my lip in anger. "How could you do that, Hades!? Could you really be _that_ cruel to take a minor's innocence?! What are ya gonna do now, huh?! Take my V-card too?!" I shouted again. "As much as I'd love to take yours, that Pit just hasn't broken yet. I think I'll have him take it!" He smiled. I flushed even more, "h-he won't ever to that! He's not like you!" I snapped. "True, true. But, he'll do anything if I threaten to 'fuck him senseless', but he's learned to… get used to that." He snickers. I tense even more, then bring get my bow and shoot at him quickly. He walks up to me, withstanding the shots, as if they aren't even touching him. He grabs my bow, and throws it half-way across the room. I gasp me as he grabs my ass and picks me up, "Get away from me!" I scream. He smacks my ass, shutting me up quickly. "Stop throwing a tantrum, Pit doesn't bite as hard as I do." He says.

**Pit POV**

Did I hear Hades right? Is he seriously going to try to make me do this?! I backed up as he kicks open the door, Pittoo thrashing in his arms. "P-Pittoo?!" I asked. I must've looked terrible! Messed up, slightly longer hair, with tired eyes and a cracking voice. I covered my naked body as i saw him glance to me. "Pit?!" He asked. Hades drops me onto the bed, "now Pit, I'm just gonna tell you now. Take this boy with some enthusiasm! Don't just do it to get it over with, I wanna see some action!" he says. "You're going to watch?!" Pittoo screams. "Not directly, I see everything in this temple. I'm just leaving so it doesn't feel awkward." He says. "Oh, and Pit, I wouldn't want Palutena to get injured somehow if I wasn't pleased." He continued.

I widened my eyes, and looked to Pittoo, his eyes weren't that independent, defiant look as they always have been. "Ugh, fine. Just get out!" To my surprise, it was Dark Pit who'd said that. I snapped my head to him, "are you sure?!" I asked. "Yes, if it means saving Palutena's life… I know how much you like her.." he replied. "Good, I'll just step out" Hades said taking his leave.

**DP POV**

I looked back to Pit, a somewhat scared and nervous look in my eyes. He sucked in a breath, and stepped towards me, he had somehow gotten his shorts back on after his _encounter_ with Hades. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? It doesn't matter what I think-"

"You love her, don't you?" I interrupted. He shut his mouth in shock. "I see it on your face, whenever you make her happy. So, if you wanna save your future wife, then just do it." I said raising my head, my eyes slightly teary and squinting a little, with a small smile. "I'd never been the one to take you for a love sucker, Pittoo. Thanks, I guess…" he said. I pressed my wings up against my back in tense as Pit advances on me. He put his hand on my chest and pushed slightly; I cooperated and lay back on the bed. **(now.. Pittoo at the beginning may seem like he is gonna like this… cuz over the years he's learned to grow to like Pit. But he won't in a bit. He's willing to try and cooperate if it means his friend is gonna get laid by a chick! xD** **wow I should've warned you this was OOC)** "I'm not gonna try to hurt you…" he whispers before leaning down and kissing me. It's a gentle kiss, but it soon turns a bit rough. I kiss back, allowing Pit to try and French me. But, from all the experience he's had, he's actually quite good at it.

I gasp as his hands travel underneath my shirt, and start sliding them up and down my chest area. I let out an accidental moan as he brushes a bud. **(I feel fucking awkward if I say nipple so you can fucking deal with it!)** He smiles into the kiss and plays with them, my wings stretch out accidently from all the muscles spasming. He pulls away, a string of saliva trailing between us. "This is so fucking awkward…" I say laughing a bit, trying to light up the mood. "I know…" he says taking my shirt off and my halo. I look at him; his expression is full of regret and sorrow. He straddles me, and starts grinding himself against me, I suck in a breath as I feel a wave of pleasure come over me. "Just try to enjoy this Pittoo…" he whispers and kisses my neck. "I don't want to do this either…" he finishes.

"What're…what're you gonna use as lube?" I asked. He widens his eyes in realization. "Pittoo… I think you might have to-"

"NO! NOPE! NO WAY IN HELL!" I said sitting up quickly. He fell off of me and onto the floor, "C'mon, Pittoo! Palutena needs us!" He says. "I'm surprised you didn't say 'you'." I said. "Well you're helping me…" Pit replies. "And if you aren't, well that's your problem, I'll do it myself!" He says pushing me back on the bed. "Pit! What're you-" he kisses me, interrupting my sentence. "Fine! Fine! I'll cooperate!" I don't understand why I gave in so easily.

He smiled that same silly smile as he always does, "thank you!" he says cheerfully. I glare at him, but he kisses me deeply again and I kiss back out of pure instinct. "Take your shorts off…" I say reluctantly. He does and I get on my knees, his dick looks exactly like mine, not a surprise, I am his clone, after all. I slowly take him into my mouth, cringing at the taste of the precum that's alreasy showed up. "It tastes terrible.." I whine. "Sorry.." he mumbles back. I wrap my lips around him again and I lick up the shaft, gathering up spit so I could coat it all in it. I could see Pit trying hard not to fuck my mouth, but eventually he bucked his hips forward, giving an apology afterwards. "I think i-it's good enough…" I say with hesitation.

Pit looks down at me, "are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you…" He says laying me on the bed. I sighed and took my pants off, stomach in a knot from the anxiety I was going through. He positioned himself between my legs, pulling my thighs to his hips. "I'm really, really sorry…" he says before pushing the head in.

I gasp at the sudden intrusion, he slowly goes in, kissing me to muffle my screams of pain. "It fucking hurts!" I yelled. "I know it does…" he says quietly. He pushes all the way in, and then pulls halfway out, but thrusts back in. I start crying at the pain, he kisses my tears and thrusts faster. "It's fucking painful! Stop! Stop it!" I yell trying to push him off. "Just deal through…" he replies. He goes faster and harder with every word, but he hits something that causes me to scream in pleasure. "Ah…ha.. Pit, right there! Hit there again!" I yelled. He nods and thrusts in that same spot each time. I wraps my arms around his neck, lean up and kiss him, spit trailing in webs between us. I feel a pressure around my dick, "go faster!" I yelled. The pleasure is just unbearable, he thrusts faster and harder, my head hits off the wall at a time but I ignore it. I cum on his chest and on myself, him following close after. Warm fluid floods my insides, allowing them to be lubed for more of him. He tries to pull out, but I grab his ass and shove him back inside, "I'm not done yet!" I growl. He smiles and continues to thrust, he cums again inside me a bit after, I kiss him deeply, I stuck my tongue in his mouth this time, exploring everything.

He pulls out and I'm too exhausted to shove him back inside, so I just lay there. He lays down next to me, "sorry about that Pittoo…" he mumbles. "Oh trust me, it's okay. Just don't mention this to anyone." I said. "I won't, I can promise you that…" he laughs. We get up and put our pants on, and Hades walks in. "Holy shit. You guys really know enthusiasm!" he said. "Shut up asshole!" I snapped. "But little angels… Pittoo wasn't supposed to like it…so, you're staying here as my pets." He says. I let my mouth hang open, "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT STAYIN HERE AFTER WHAT WE JUST WENT THROUGH!" I yelled. "Too bad! Now get some sleep…you'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow." He laughs and leaves. Pit breaks down almost immediately, I reached over and rubbed his shoulder. He leaned over and hugged me, and I hugged back. "Don't worry Pit, we'll get outta here." I said. We fell asleep an hour later, he was curled up underneath my chin like a puppy.

**I've decided to continue this… and I believe it was fucking awesome!**

**Me: aw..hey look.. they're asleep! *looks at DP the most* aren't they adorable?!**

**DP and Pit: *snore* **

**Me: *takes out a marker, but puts it away quickly as DP wakes up***

**DP: …Why the **_**hell**_** would you do that to me!?**

**Me: Oh, so you remember huh?**

**DP: OF COURSE I DO-**

**Me: *kisses DP to shut him up***


End file.
